charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Full Name Piper Brianna Halliwell Date Of Birth 7th August 1973 Family Parents Mother: Patricia Halliwell Father: Victor Bennett Siblings Prudence Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Husband Leo Wyatt Children Wyatt Halliwell Christopher Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Past Life Phillipa Baxter Charmed Ones/Power of Three The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands.(1998) *Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. (2001) *Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power.(2001) *Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem.(2010 Other Powers *The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *Temporary Powers: Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Gallery 0x04-Piper.jpg|Piper at 5 weeks old 0x03-Piper.jpg|Piper at age 3 0x05-Piper.jpg|Piper at age 5 Piper_and_patty.png|Piper and her mother Patty 0x06-Piper.jpg|Piper at age 8 0x07-Piper.jpg|Piper at age 10 TEEN_PIPER.jpg|Piper at age 16 Piper_and_Leo_Wedding.jpg|Piper and her husband Leo at their Wedding Piper-and-Wyatt-3-piper-and-wyatt-halliwell-13270139-400-300.jpg|Piper and her son Wyatt 8x04-ChrisPiper.jpg|Piper and her son Chris Prudence_Melinda_Halliwell.jpg|Piper and her daughter Melinda 20110719114010!7x20-Wyatt-Piper.jpg|Piper and her son Wyatt (in the future) Charmedseason6cap5.jpg|Piper and her son Chris (in the future) lucy-hale-holly-marie-combs.jpg|Piper and her daughter Melinda (in the future) pretty-little-liars_320.jpg|Melinda, Leo & Piper (In the Future) Charmed417_460.jpg|Piper using her molecular immobilization power to freeze a knife Piperwall.jpg|Piper using molecular combustion power Category:Warren Witch Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Molecular Combustion Category:Molecular Acceleration